


When the Evening Hits

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: The Affliction of Lucy Preston [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Sex, Not Happy, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated for Death, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: The days are easy.





	When the Evening Hits

_Sometimes I feel bad that you don't really want to talk to me so often any more / Then I miss the times that I could be angry at you, now it's silent / As the night falls / Now I whisper softly, maybe you will hear me?_

 

The days aren't too bad. Some of them are even relatively good. Lucy has her work; she has Amy and Flynn; she's even made some friends. Her daughters truly are a gift from the Heavens. When they smile, she smiles, and everything else disappears.

 

_I just don't know how / With everything I do_

 

She lies awake at night.

 

_I can't take it when the evening hits / Oh, because in the evening I’m missing you / You know that I don't listen when you talk like this / And touch me like this / And then leave_

 

Wyatt doesn't understand. She never expected him to. They don't even sleep in the same bed anymore. He blames himself and his nightmares.

But she knows. It's not him. It's so not him. It's her, and the images on the insides of her eyelids. It's Anthony, and Jessica, and her mother, even Emma. Most of all, it's Amy and Flynn.

 

_Tell me it'll be alright / Give me bits of future / Or should I let you go_

 

She set him up. She's the one who sent him on a ridiculous kamikaze mission that will cost him his life. Would cost him his life. Has cost him his life. It was her, and no-one else. She wrote the words. She gave him hope. False hope.

Amy would have been disgusted with her. In another timeline, she probably is.

 

_I can't take it when the evening hits / I’ve missed you often, indeed_

 

It's the twins’ birthday. In the middle of the night, Lucy's out of bed within a second. No-one ignores the sound of gunshots.

It _was_ the twins’ birthday.

 

The pistol drops to the floor, next to manicured feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used: Als het Avond Is - Suzan & Freek


End file.
